Coming For You
by luv2watchtv
Summary: Based on ‘In Another Life’ and ‘A Promise to You’. When drugs took a hold of Troy’s life he was gone. But he’s back now – and determined to win back his love Gabriella. If only she wouldn’t run… Threeshot. TG.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming For You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical

**Summary: **Based on 'In Another Life' and 'A Promise to You'. When drugs took a hold of Troy's life he was gone. But he's back now – and determined to win back his love Gabriella. If only she wouldn't run… TG

**A/N **So – uh. I'm shitting myself right now because this is something completely and utterly different to what I've done before. It's based of 'In Another Life' and 'A Promise to You' but I don't think you need to read those to understand this. This is going to be a three shot. Please pay attention to the dates because otherwise it could be hard to follow what is going on. Sometimes it skips as if it's in the form of a flashback… so the dates are very important.

* * *

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**17:48**

With one last look around the room she bolted out the door, a large bag on her shoulder and another in her hand. Stopping in the hallway she placed the oversized bag she was holding down onto the floor, picking up the pen and a piece of paper from the pad besides the phone she wrote a note before leaving it in clear view on the table. Grabbing the bag she walked briskly towards the door and opened it, glancing back once before slamming it behind her.

Two hours later, Mrs Montez returned home from a busy day at work. Opening the door she called out her greetings to her daughter before walking over to the table in the hallway to place her keys. Seeing writing on the notepad besides the phone she picked up the pad, anticipating having to call somebody back. Instead, after reading it quickly she dropped it, rushing up the stairs her face pale with panic.

_Mum_

_I'm sorry but I need to get out. I need to clear my head. Too many things are happening and I'm scared that if I don't escape and go now I'll lose myself. I just need time to think – a few days. I'll be back. I promise. I'm not sure where I'm going. I've got money, clothes and my car. I'll be fine. I promise. Just a short time mum. I know you'll think I'm being reckless – and I am. But for once in my life I need to be. I need to escape. And I am escaping. Just for a few days. Don't worry – I'll call you when I get somewhere. I'll explain – if I can – when I get back._

_I love you_

_Gabriella_

---------

**January 24****th**** 2008**

**10:14**

Gabriella Montez sat in her English class staring out of the window a small smile playing on her lips as she dreamt. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the previous night.

She had lost her virginity. To her best friend. And she couldn't be happier. She had never anticipated that she would lose her virginity to someone who she wasn't in a relationship with. But she did.

"_If we tell people they'll ruin us"_

"_I know Troy – there's too much pressure from others"_

"_So we'll keep this between us?"_

"_Yes"_

It was twisted and messed up but it was them. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Two teenagers who had been best friends since they were four. After seeing the relationships around them being torn down by their peers it made sense to them to keep their feelings on the down-low.

---

**February 19****th**** 2008**

**16:57**

"Troy! I need your English book" Gabriella called out. She was sitting in her living room doing her homework. Troy was upstairs in her room checking his e-mails. She stood up reaching over to Troy's rucksack that was lying on the floor besides the sofa. Opening the zip she took out a couple of books in an attempt to find the English book she needed.

"Bloody hell Troy. When do you ever clean this bag?" She spoke to herself shaking her head as she spotted empty crisp packets in between the books.

Fumbling through the books her hands enclosed around a small bag. Curious, she pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she registered what she was holding before dropping it as if it burnt her. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears as she sat down lifelessly onto the sofa.

"So let's get this shit down with huh?" Troy walked into the room a smile on his face.

However, he saw Gabriella's tears and the bag of white powder besides her.

"Cocaine?" Gabriella stated, her voice breaking as she questioned why.

"How the fuck did you find that?" Gabriella looked up in shock as she watched before her Troy's whole demeanour change. His fists were clenched as if he was resisting from hitting her. His body was tense and his face was an angry mask. His voice, low and dangerous sent shivers through Gabriella but for all the wrong reasons.

And then she lost it. _He_ was getting angry at _her_?

"I went looking for your English book Troy. Instead I find a bag of fucking cocaine. Tell me that for some fucked up reason someone just gave it to you – and not because you're actually using."

Troy remained silent, his gaze stony as he glared at Gabriella.

"Tell me Troy" Her voice was borderline hysterical as she stood up her legs shaking.

"Fuck Troy!" Tears ran down her face. He was on drugs. And it was cocaine.

"There's nothing to fucking tell" Troy shouted. He grabbed his bag of the floor, his books from the table, and the small bag of white powder before storming out of her house.

------

**February 2****nd**** 2008**

**09:56**

His mother left. And she wasn't coming back. His dad was heartbroken and too busy too notice that his son was breaking. He knew that his parents had been having problems – but not once had he thought that his mother would just leave with nothing more than a note.

Everything was becoming too much. Troy had pressure from everywhere. Nearly every part of his life was being scrutinised. He had pressure to perform on the courts. He had pressure to keep up his grades so that he would be able to be the captain of the basketball team. He had pressure in his family.

The only part of his life where he didn't feel like he was suffocating was when he was with Gabriella. Their relationship had changed and he loved it. He yearned to make it public – but that would just mean more pressure from outsiders trying to 'help' them. He had seen too many of his friend's relationships ruin because of meddlers and the pressure put on them.

He wouldn't let his relationship with Gabriella become like everything else in his life.

Walking down the side streets of East Albuquerque, Troy was breaking. He wasn't coping. So he was going to try and do something about it.

In his hand was a piece of crumpled paper – and the name of the street he was walking along scrawled against it. He had acquired it from the one of the known 'bad boys' of East High. The one's who sat through lessons stoned or drunk – that is if they ever showed up to lessons.

Walking down the street, Troy saw the house that he was looking for. And walking up the steps he rang the doorbell. Once the door opened he uttered the words that he knew would let him forget everything. The words which make everything better.

"Connors sent me. Said you could hook me up"

---

**February 19****th**** 2008**

**22:36**

Gabriella held him in her arms as he broke down. He cried and told her everything – why he had been using. She listened to him as he promised that he wasn't hooked. He just used it once in a while to help him forget.

And she believed him.

He fell asleep, dried tears on his face, his arms around Gabriella's waist. And she lay awake trying to process everything.

When morning came she looked into his eyes and hoped that everything would be alright again.

--

**March 2****nd**** 2008**

**13:12**

She stood there feeling a horrible sense of déjà vu. In her hand she held a bag of white powder.

"I thought you stopped Troy" her voice shook with anger and hurt.

"I never said I would stop. I can't Brie. It helps me escape" Troy spoke, pleading with her to understand.

She couldn't. They had been sitting at a park and Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag before running away from him taking with her the bag of white powder.

Troy rested his head in his hands, knowing that he could very well have lost her.

--

She walked into the office determined.

"Gabriella!" Jack Bolton, Troy's father, said surprised as she stalked into his office.

Gabriella went up to his desk throwing the bag of cocaine down onto the desk, shocking Jack.

"What is this?" She knew he knew that it was. He was asking why it was there – whose it was. What was happening.

"It's Troy's Jack. I found it a few weeks ago but he promised me he wasn't hooked. I assumed it meant he would stop. He didn't – I found this today. He's told me he can't stop. He needs help"

--

Gabriella sat on her bed staring at the man in front of her. He was furious – more furious than she had ever seen. He glared at her with hatred and contempt.

"He wants to send me to fucking rehab. Thank you so fucking much." Gabriella knew that he wasn't actually thanking her. He was mocking her.

"I hate you for what you've done you bitch. You couldn't mind your own fucking business could you?"

Gabriella stood, her anger getting the better of her.

"You are my business Troy. You're my best friend. You're the person I sleep with. What makes you think you're not my business? I couldn't just stand by and let you do drugs Troy"

"And you won't have to anymore!" Troy screamed at her causing Gabriella to back away to sit onto the bed flinching. He looked like he was going to hit her. "I'm fucking leaving. You were a good fuck but not enough to keep me here." Tears started to run down her face at his words and she shot up from the bed, scared and desperate.

"Don't do this Troy." But she was too late. He was already walking out of her balcony doors and by the time she stepped onto her balcony he was already in her tree. "Troy!"

Panic gripped her and she ran after him, swinging her legs over the balcony railings. She reached out for a branch trying to remember everything about climbing trees.

She stumbled and fell, scraping her hands along the rough bark, blood starting to seep through from the small cuts, until she landed with her legs bent under her on the grass. Her feet finally touched the ground and she ran after Troy who after years of climbing her tree was running far ahead of her.

"Don't do this Troy! Troy!" She ran after him until she could no longer see him. Unable to breathe properly she collapsed into a heap on the pavement, sobs escaping her.

Eventually, Gabriella pulled out her phone that was in her tracksuit pocket and dialled Jack Bolton, telling him what happened.

--

**March 24****th**** 2008**

**21:47**

Gabriella's mouth opened in shock as she gazed at the man standing on her balcony. A strangled cry tore through her and she turned around walking inside the room.

Troy was here.

After three weeks of agony he was standing in her room, in front of her. She turned around as she heard the door shut quietly and met his fiery gaze.

He stepped towards her. She didn't move. He moved closer and closer until he was so close she could feel his breath on her as he exhaled. She stared at him in shock as he leant down towards her. And then she closed her eyes as his lips met hers. And she had missed it – she had missed him.

Her hand moved slipping under his shirt and pulling it up slowly. Her body disconnected from her mind and she moved with instinct not thinking of anything else but the need to feel him. He pulled away from her as his shirt rose up over his head and landed somewhere on the floor in her room. She moved her hands over his skin, trembling as she finally touched what she had been craving for three weeks.

She felt his hands pull up her top and throw it somewhere behind her as he kissed along her jaw and collarbone. His hands roamed along her back, his finger moving slowly down her spine before unhooking her bra. He moved his lips back to hers as their chests pressed together and his fingers tangled in her hair.

She removed her fingers from pulling on his hair and moved it towards his jeans. Shakily she undid the button and zip, then started to pull his jeans down his hips. He kicked of his jeans and trainers.

"Troy" she whispered as he sucked on her neck. His hands crept down her waist and towards her hips, hooking his fingers in her sweats and underwear simultaneously pulling them both of together.

He led them over to the bed, laying her down before removing his boxers and moving over her. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, her hair fanned out beneath her. As she opened her eyes, his blue eyes met her brown eyes and even though no words were spoken they knew they loved each other.

"Condom Troy" Troy nodded, reaching over to her bedside drawer and pulling one out, tearing the package open.

She looked at him, hovering over her and for that moment her mind and body connected again and she knew that this was wrong. She knew that she should stop it. But she also knew that she didn't want to.

If this was all she could have of him then she wouldn't ruin it. Because even though it would hurt her later on, she knew she needed it.

And as he moved inside of her, she reached out to kiss him and hold him against her – knowing that she may not have him with her for long.

--

**April 30****th**** 2008**

**08:01**

Waking up alone was a feeling she knew that she would need to get used to. But it still hurt every time. Troy had visited her last night and after sleeping together he had taken off again.

She knew he left in the early hours of the morning and it hurt her when she thought of him unable to wake up with her.

But she was a fool and she knew it. She seemed to outsiders as if she was moving on with her life. Everyone was shocked when their beloved Troy Bolton captain of the basketball team had left so suddenly. But they were slowly starting to get over it.

Gabriella wasn't – and his scarce visits weren't helping either. Every few weeks he would arrive at her balcony and for the night they would forget everything. But then morning would come and all the work that Gabriella had done to help herself heal would be undone.

She knew she would have to put a stop to it – and this time her body agreed with her mind. Because it had gone on far too long. She needed to heal and she needed security in her life. She couldn't live her life waiting for her love to grace her every few weeks with his presence.

It was time to set things right.

--

**May 12****th**** 2008**

**20:16**

"This can't keep happening Troy" Troy's eyes widened. It was the first time they had spoken to each other with actual words. It was like they had an unspoken agreement to not say a word that would ruin their fantasy.

Troy cleared his throat.

"Why are you doing this Troy? Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? Do you?" Troy's silence spurred Gabriella on, her emotions getting the best of her and she felt herself lose control as anger seeped through her veins and she needed a release.

"Fuck Troy! You really are a fucked up bastard you know! You say you love me when you're busy fucking me but you sure as hell don't show it." Gabriella sat down on her bed, her anger fading as sadness overwhelmed her. "Every day Troy I think I'm doing better – but then you come along like this and you use me. You make me feel like I'm just some whore who you can come and fuck whenever you're feeling horny."

Troy's eyes filled with tears as he realised what was happening.

"I want this to stop Troy. I can't take it. I want you out of my house." Gabriella was openly sobbing and Troy wished that he could comfort her – but he knew that her tears were because of him. And how he hated it. How he wished that he could be good enough for her.

He turned to go, his heart breaking as he realised that she didn't want him anymore.

"I hate you for what you've done to me Troy"

And his heart broke even more.

--

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**19:04**

Gabriella drove along the highway, the windows down, music blaring through the car. Her phone was ringing non stop – so she switched it off craving some peace. She needed to understand, clear her head.

She had to leave. It was too much. She thought she was getting over him. But with one conversation, one look, all of her plans crumbled and her world was spinning once again.

--

**June 17****th**** 2008**

**19:59**

Troy ran through the streets. He could hear the gun going off behind him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he ran quickly and efficiently.

He had to make it to his car. His life was on the line.

He could hear footsteps coming closer and fear gripped him. He still had five blocks to go before he reached his car.

He wasn't going to make it. In that moment he wished he'd done it the right way. He wished he'd gone back home - to his father, to Gabriella. He wished he could see her one last time

Turning his head around he saw his supplier's assistant running after him. He was getting closer and closer. And then he saw the gun raise and a loud sound rang through the air, too close to him.

Everything went silent. His world slowed down and he stopped to stare down at his chest.

Blood seeped through his shirt. Moving his hand to where it was, he felt the liquid soak onto his hand. Before he could take another step his body went limp and he fell.

* * *

**A/N** So - this if you've read any of my other work you'd see this is very different to what I've written before. So I'd really love it if you could review and tell me what you thought. If you've got any questions or anything I'll get back to you.

This is going to be a three shot - I'm not sure when I'll update next. (Although if there's a good response it might make me happy and more keen to write and update sooner - *wink*wink*)

Thanks for reading

XxxNicolexxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming For You**

**Dislaimer: **I think I forgot one last chapter - whatever, I don't own HSM and everyone knows that.

**A/N** First I'm going to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter... there were some pretty fucking amazing reviews. And also thanks to those who put this on their favourites/story alerts - I'd love to hear from you so please review as well

Now onto the bad news - I'm sorry this is so late but I had a pretty good reason. My memory stick decided to get all fucking annoying and malfunction deleting several files and messing up others. I was incredibly pissed off and borderline tears - I'd ended up also losing quite a bit of work. Because of that, a general feeling of lowness I'm going through right now, my fucking GCSE's starting on 12th May which really isn't that much of time and the fact that I haven't done nearly as much revision as I should have - I'm not entirely too sure when the next chapter is going to come out. I wanted to give this to you even though I haven't nowhere near finished the next chapter (I've currently got two ideas for it and I can't seem to make up my mind which one I want to go for - and then I'd have to plan out who that idea is going to work out) I know I left everyone on a cliffhanger...so I wanted to let you all know what happened.

Please review because reviews make me happy and you want me happy. Otherwise if I end up depressed I'll go and cause havoc to the story (example: Our Only Hope - I killed everyone there). I'm not sure how this will end yet - but I'm hoping I'll write it when I'm feeling happy.

**Please pay attention to the dates** - if you don't - don't tell me that you couldn't understand what was happening and you kept getting confused about the time jumps - the dates are there, as well as the fucking times. Don't skim them over and then expect to fully comprehend what is going on...you might be able to. But if you don't then don't say I didn't warn you.

And sorry I sound like an insane bitch - I'm pissed at my missing work and for all the above reasons ^^^

* * *

**June 10****th**** 2008**

**01:28**

It was the dead of the night, yet Troy was awake, standing on Gabriella's balcony. There was a large gap in the curtains and Troy could see her sleeping on her bed.

He knew he shouldn't be there. But he had no choice. She was his relief. She was what he needed. He wanted to give her a happy life.

But she was anything but happy. Troy knew her better than he knew himself – and he could see that even though she put on a wonderful façade for everyone else, she was in pain. She was hurting because of him.

And he wanted to make it better – he wanted to come back to her and promise her that everything would be ok.

But first he needed to get clean. He needed to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her again.

And he needed the money to check himself into rehab. He didn't want to go home and meekly accept help from his father – he wanted to do it himself, make Gabriella proud of him.

But he didn't have enough money to do that – and he wanted money _now_. He needed Gabriella as soon as possible. And he would do it.

A plan started to formulate in his head. He knew it would be risky and life-threatening, but his need for Gabriella made him carry on with his planning.

He was going to come home to Gabriella.

--

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**09:12**

Gabriella opened the door, surprised to see Jack Bolton there. He looked terrible, his hair messy, his eyes red and he was in sweats.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gabriella asked opening the door to let him in. Jack refused.

"I just think you should know Gabi – Troy's in hospital. He was shot. They've done surgery on him and it looks like he's going to be ok. He was shot a few days ago but it took a while for them to track me down as his father. He had no id on him at the time."

Gabriella nodded trying to keep her composure.

"Are you going to see him then?" She asked hesitantly

"Yes – he's still in New Mexico. He didn't travel too far…" Gabriella nodded. She had assumed that he wouldn't have – she knew that he was still sometimes watching her. Sometimes she'd catch sight of him but she didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you would like to come Gabriella – I'm just giving you the option just in case you would like to-"

"Yes! Yes! Let me just grab my bag. I'll take my car as well – I'll follow you" Gabriella left the door open and rushed upstairs to grab her handbag and put on her shoes. Then she quickly ran down the stairs and into the hallway. Jack stepped away from the door and made his way to his car, Gabriella following as she slammed the door behind her and went to sit in her own car, reversing out of the drive and following Jack.

--

**June 11****th**** 2008**

**16:43**

He sat down on the pavement, his back leaning against the wall. Troy was alone and in an alleyway, his mind trying to figure out he was going to go ahead with his plan.

He thought over the past few months and what agony it had been without Gabriella. Having grown up together, he was not used to being without her.

And he didn't like the feeling. Troy knew that he needed to be clean before he tried to win her back. He needed to make her proud.

--

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**11:52**

They arrived at Holy Cross Hospital in Taos after roughly two and a half hours driving. After parking their cars, Jack and Gabriella walked into the hospital.

Eventually they were shown to Troy's room.

"You go first Jack" Gabriella said, taking a seat outside the room

"Are you sure?" Jack asked

"Yes – I just need some time to prepare myself." Jack nodded understand, before turning the handle and walking into Troy's room.

Gabriella closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall and breathing deeply. She was going to see Troy. Troy. Troy.

She hadn't seen him since that day when she'd told him to never come back. Would he want to see her?

Before Gabriella could let panic set in, the door opened and Jack walked out.

"As soon as I mentioned that I brought you with me he didn't want to talk to me anymore. He wants to see you Gabi." Gabriella nodded, standing up and trying to make sure she stopped shaking.

She opened the door and walked inside the hospital room. Immediately her eyes found Troy who was half sitting half lying on the bed, his head resting on a couple of pillows. He was hooked to various different machines and he looked a lot paler since she had seen him last.

"Brie…" his whispered nickname for her caused her stomach to flutter and she stepped closer to his bed. He held his hand out for her and she slowly placed her hand in his.

"I didn't want to see you yet – I, I wanted to get myself… better before I saw you."

Confused Gabriella asked him what he meant.

"I wanted to get myself clean before I tried to – well win you back I guess. I made mistakes… and I fucked everything up. So I wanted to make you proud of me. I love you Brie and I wanted to prove myself.

"I needed money to get myself into any sort of clinic. But my idea backfired and I ended up getting shot – but Brie. I'll do it. I promise I'll try and get myself fixed. I love you so much more than all that shit"

Gabriella's head was spinning. He had done all this for _her_. And he wanted her back. She couldn't breathe and she quickly ripped her hand from Troy's and ran out of the room. As she ran past Jack he called after her but she quickly ran out of the hospital and towards her own car.

Everything was happening and it was overwhelming her. She needed to think. She needed to sort everything out.

After everything she'd been through with Troy, she just wasn't ready.

--

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**20:09**

Gabriella pulled up in the parking lot. Stepping out of the car she grabbed her bags and locked the door behind her. Walking into the motel she walked up to the front desk.

"You got a room?" She asked

--

**June 20****th**** 2008**

**20:09**

She had left him. She didn't want him anymore. Troy sat in a daze going over the moment his Gabriella had ripped her hand from his and ran out of his room.

He knew that she wouldn't want him. Why would she after he hurt her so much. He was cruel to her. Her words she had said to him that night replayed back in his mind.

_You make me feel like I'm just some whore who you can come and fuck whenever you're feeling horny_

But that's not how it was. He never meant for her to feel that way. He never meant to make her feel that way. He had wanted to be with her. Take some time away from wandering the streets, sleeping in his car or in a lousy motel to be with her. He was barely surviving and he needed her.

He wished he never left. Wished he accepted his fathers help when he had the chance. Wished that he didn't mess up his junior year of high school. He hadn't thought it through when he'd decided to just leave. He'd left in a fit of rage, not thinking clearly. And he felt too worthless to come back without making himself better.

He'd been gone for more than 3 months – and because of his own stupidity he'd messed up everything good in his life.

---

**June 22****nd**** 2008**

**15:42**

She'd been doing nothing. Except of course for thinking.

Troy wanted her back. He wanted her and she wasn't sure what she wanted. If she was honest with herself – yes, she did want him. But she wanted him how he used to be. She wanted the Troy she originally fell in love with. She wanted the Troy who was her best friend.

She didn't want the Troy who had hurt her. And she wasn't sure whether or not Troy understood this. He had hurt her so much the past few months – and she'd be damned is she just let him waltz back into her life and let him hurt her again and again.

She needed to talk to him. Lay down what she expected from him. What she needed from him. What she wanted from him. What he needed to do.

And it would be up to him – she'd already been there for him. She'd tried and tried to help him.

Now it was his turn to help himself.

---

**June 24****th**** 2008**

**15:42**

Troy was back home. The bullet hadn't done that much of damage to him – the ambulance had got to him in time and the bullet had missed his vital organs. He was officially on bed rest back at his house in Albuquerque.

He had a long talk with his father – a talk which included how he was going to have to repeat his junior year which would mean that he would be a year behind every one of his friends. A year behind Gabriella. He was going to be in rehab first to ensure he conquered his addiction.

He was going to try and get better – and this time he was going to accept the help of those around him.

As Troy flipped through the channels on the TV bored, the door opened and he dropped his remote in shock. He recognised those brunette curls.

And as the person turned around Troy sat up.

Gabriella was back. And she was in his room. And now he needed to win her back.

* * *

**A/N** Again... not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it'll be sometime soon.

XxxNicolexxX


End file.
